


The Prime Minister’s Cinderella

by tezuzuzu



Series: Dear Prime Minister [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Ahegao Expression, Alternate Universe, Condoms, Daddy Kink, Dirty Thoughts, Drunk Sex, Dubious Drunk Sex, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Gentleman Victor, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Grinding, I can't believe this is an actual tag, Impulsive Victor, Jealous Victor, M/M, Powerful victor, Pray for Victor's Dick, Prime Minister Viktor, Prime Minister Viktor Nikiforov, Rich Victor Nikiforov, Size Kink, Skater Yuuri Katsuki, Stalker Victor, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, Victor is hung, Whipped Victor, dirty talking, oh look there's also humor, safe sex, size queen yuuri, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezuzuzu/pseuds/tezuzuzu
Summary: Reality crashed down upon Viktor like a massive meteor when he woke up to find the other side of his bed cold and devoid of a certain beautiful boy. He couldn’t get out of bed fast enough. He searched the bathroom first, then the small kitchenette, hoping the boy was still there. He went as far as out of the room to scan the hotel corridor in hopes of seeing even a glimpse of the boy.Yuuri.Viktor will never forget that name...This is the story of how the Prime Minister met and found his Cinderella skater.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Dear Prime Minister [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/804216
Comments: 26
Kudos: 234





	The Prime Minister’s Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place prior to the first installment. Victor is 31 and Yuuri is 21

**_Incumbent Minister of Internal Affairs: No Final Decision Yet on Whether He will run as New Russia’s First Elected Prime Minister_ **

_There have been rumors circulating across those closest to the incumbent minister of internal affairs. Viktor Nikiforov, the youngest to ever hold the position at thirty-one, is still undecided on whether he will run for the most vied position in the coming elections._

_“It is still a couple of years ahead. There are more pressing matters we should focus on,” said Nikiforov._

_Viktor Nikiforov came from a family of politicians. His father – Velimir Nikiforov – and uncle – Anton Nikiforov – both held the prime minister positions in their time. Viktor was the dark horse who surprised everyone when he decided to venture into the political field and follow his elders’ footsteps._

_Members of the Liberal Political Party which forms the current cabinet have nothing but praises for the young politician. “He will be an excellent Prime Minister and the Liberal Party will fully support him in his decisions,” said Yakov Feltsman, spokesperson of the Liberal Party._

_With the parliament’s decision to change New Russia’s government structure, this will be a pivotal moment wherein a prime minister will be elected by the people. Suffice to say, history will be made four years from now when the election takes place and the first elected prime minister takes office._

_About the Author: Olga Trutnev is a graduate of University of Moscow…[read more about the author]_

-X-

The event he was currently attending was… to put it simply, boring. Men and women dressed in formal wear were scattered and mingling inside the banquet hall that catered to more than one hundred guests.

“Why Viktor, I never thought I’d see you here of all people,” a familiar voice called from behind him.

Viktor smirked, swiping two glasses of champagne from the passing waiter, he turns to find the source of the voice and offers one of the champagne glass to the other man.

“Chris,” he greets. “I didn’t know you were in Moscow.”

Chris rolled his eyes before he took a sip at his champagne. “I just arrived yesterday. I was going to call you today but I had other things to take care off,” he explains.

“By things, you meant watching figure skating?” Viktor challenges, raising an eyebrow.

“Unfortunately, no. If I was here to watch figure skating, I would’ve been here two days before to watch the first day when they held the short programs.” Chris scoffs at him before adding, “I’m actually here to talk to a sponsor. I need him to back me up in the next election.”

Viktor hums in understanding. This was the life of a politician – if you’re not busy servicing the public, you need to work on getting yourself in the position. Viktor knows this all too well. He had been running for leadership positions since he was six. It began when he had been voted student council president during his younger days until he eventually graduated and pursued government positions.

“And you went all the way to Moscow for this?” Viktor asks in disbelief.

“Okay, you caught me.” Chris chuckles. “Yes, that was partly my reason. The other part is that I wanted to spend some time to relax. It has been so long since I’ve seen you, my friend. What have you been up to and when are we going out to party?”

 _Ah yes, still the same Christophe I met in Harvard,_ Viktor thought.

“You’re already thirty Chris, think you can still handle it?” The silver-head teases, taking a sip from his glass.

“Speak for yourself. Or have you forgotten that you’re older, Viktor?”

Viktor laughs. Of course he hasn’t forgotten. Every year he is being reminded of how much older he was getting by those around him. It seems they all want him to settle down already. But Viktor was a busy man. As much as he wants to snag the next man and hitch off to marry, he couldn’t possibly find the time.

“Rest assured that I have not forgotten, my friend.” Viktor responds with a sad smile. He takes another sip of his champagne to recomposes lhimself before speaking again. “Well then, shall we go to La Rue like old times? Or would you prefer somewhere else?”

La Rue was one of the clubs Viktor owned. He manages it as a sideline and is one of the places he goes to when he needs to have a good drink and let loose.

Chris looked like he was about to respond before he stopped and stared at something from behind Viktor.

Viktor looked to the source of the other man’s distraction, turning around and finding nothing but a sea of people talking amongst themselves.

“Is there something-“

“Give me a minute Viktor, I’ll be right back.” The other man then darted off to the direction where he had been looking at.

And just like that Viktor was alone again. Honestly, he wasn’t sure why he even bothered to attend this event in the first place. He’d never been a fan of figure skating and he only knew a handful of the skaters. He was introduced to the Russian skating team a few years back and he noted some of them were particularly good at the sport. They would definitely be bringing in gold medals in the coming Olympics.

He sighed, figuring that it was about time to leave. He’d probably just exchange pleasantries with some notable people he’d passed by before going off to find Chris so they could leave the place.

The Russian man was about to walk over to the direction of the CEO of a sports magazine when someone fell, or rather, tripped, in front of him.

He stared unsurely at the black-haired figure on all fours. For a moment, Viktor considered ignoring him and walking the other way to get to his destination. But then, there was another part of him that was drawn to the still bent over man. It was as if an unknown invisible force was urging Viktor into initiating contact with the man.

In the end, Viktor decided to kneel next to the man and offered his hand for help.

“Are you okay there?” He asked.

The most captivating chestnut brown eyes assaulted Viktor when the man looked up. Viktor was utterly transfixed by the man’s gaze. He didn’t even realize he was holding his breath until he felt the ache in his chest. He inhaled sharply for the much needed air.

The beautiful man, no he looked like a mere boy, said something Viktor couldn’t understand. It was of a different language. Viktor had to force his brain to work in order to even get a word out, much more to figure out what language the beautiful boy was speaking of.

“I beg your pardon?” He tried again, internally commending himself for getting a few words out. He was also thanking his upbringing for remembering his manners. A gentleman is the best gift to society, his teacher always said. And he would definitely pull out all the stops as necessary to get to know the beautiful boy.

“I said… your eyes are so blue,” he purred.

_Good lord, even his voice is beautiful!_

Viktor wanted to grab the boy and hide. Who knows who else might get lured in by the boy’s beautiful voice? Riots could break out just to hear him speak. Viktor would single-handedly be saving the world by keeping the boy to himself. He’d take care of him, give everything he needed, make sure the boy is happy for the rest of his life. Viktor would be serving him for the rest of his.

That is… if the boy even wanted him. 

Panic began to rise inside Viktor. Was the boy taken? Would he have to give up on him even before he had the chance? Surely, Viktor was a better man than whoever was currently with the boy. Viktor would prove it, he’d give the boy anything he wanted. But what if the boy was not interested at all? Viktor would handle it. He’d make the boy fall for him so he’d have to stay by Viktor’s side for as long as they both shall live, till death do them part.

His thoughts were cut short when the beautiful boy moved to take his hand.

_Such soft hands, and so delicate! So perfect…_

Determined, Viktor stands and pulls the younger boy up on his feet, grasping firmly at the hand he was holding in hopes that he would never have to let go of it ever again.

It seems like the boy was drunk, judging by the sway in his steps and the smell of champagne. But Viktor was just a man, a very weak man at that for lacking the self-control to pry himself off of the drunk boy. He should be the responsible one and get the boy to sober up. But alas, he was weak for the boy after all.

With a small tug, the boy was leaning onto him and Viktor had the chance to wrap his other arm around the boy’s narrow waist.

_God must have been listening when this boy’s parents asked for a perfect son._

In addition to the modelesque waistline, Viktor also noticed the very attractive derriere the boy possessed. The Russian only had to look over the boy’s shoulder to see it. Even as they stand with Viktor’s arm around the boy’s waist, his backside protruded deliciously under it. Can an ass be anymore perfect as what this boy has? Viktor doubts so.

It was only then when Viktor noticed that they had began to attract attention. Viktor couldn’t blame them, if Viktor were to be graced by this boy’s presence, he would unquestionably be staring as well. At least the people can look all they want, the boy was in his arms now and he would take a bullet to the chest before he let go.

“You don’t seem fine. Shall we get you some fresh air?” He smiles politely.

“Mmkay.”

The balcony ended up being crowded as well. Viktor cursed under his breath for his lack of judgement. Of course there were bound to be people in the balcony, the banquet hall was already full of people and some of them would likely spill out of the room to take a smoke or get away from the crowd. He just didn’t expect them to be this much.

Sighing, he turns back to address the boy. “Listen, why don’t I take you to your room. Perhaps you can rest there. Are you with anyone here?” He looks around the room in hopes that the boy’s companion would notice them.

“C-Ciao… there… where…,” the boy mumbled to his chest, fully leaning onto Viktor.

Not that Viktor was complaining, the boy can use his chest as pillow whenever he wanted. Still, they needed to leave the place so the boy can get some rest and Viktor could get his number. But with the incoherent state of the boy, that was unlikely to happen.

So being the presumably (obviously) wiser and older of the two, Viktor decided to bring the boy up to his room.

 _Nothing bad will happen._ _At least, nothing he won’t soberly consent._

After he swore himself not to do harm to the boy, Viktor made his way to the elevator with the boy still leaning onto him for support.

They eventually got out of Viktor’s floor and Viktor had to reassure the boy that they were almost there when the boy groaned in discomfort. The older man assumed the boy was probably tired and he wanted nothing more but to rest.

Viktor would let him rest. Viktor was a responsible adult, thank you very much.

It took Viktor a few minutes to actually open his hotel door. Normally, it would’ve taken him a second to do it. This was not a normal case, however. Not when the beautiful boy was currently rubbing his cheeks onto Viktor’s chest and moaning about how good it felt.

Viktor almost banged his head against the door at how irresistibly cute the boy was.

 _Be the better man, Viktor_ , he thought sullenly before trying and failing to insert his card key for the third time in the past minute.

The Russian literally sagged in relief when he finally got the boy to bed. It was no easy feat. Somewhere along the way, the boy started chuckling distractedly at how funny Viktor was for being unable to walk properly.

“Hey…”

Viktor almost let out an undignified noise at the sudden call. Thankfully, he didn’t.

“Y-yes?” He asked, cautiously looking at the beautiful boy on his bed. The lampshade did nothing but enhance the boy’s features, making him breathtakingly gorgeous in Viktor’s eyes. The boy had a flushed face, likely due to the amount of alcohol intake. Viktor had no doubt however that the boy had a natural rosy cheeks. There were other features he noticed. The boy’s full lips, his accentuated face, his cute nose, his long lashes.

_This boy is too beautiful. He might as well be an angel._

“Namae wa…” The boy mumbled.

“I’m sorry, can you please repeat that?” Viktor tried again. He really needed to know what language the boy was speaking.

“What’s your name?” The boy asked, pouting at the older man.

“My name is Viktor. What’s yours?” Viktor smiled at him before emptying his pockets on the night stand and removing his coat and tie. He noticed a text from Chris asking where he went. He typed out a quick apology and told his friend they’d go out the next day. He received a quick reply, it looks Chis wanted him to meet someone but he agreed there would be other days to do so. He was about to respond to the message when he heard the boy spoke.

“Viktor… That’s a nice name.” The boy smiled back at him.

Viktor’s heart drummed loudly in his chest. The boy’s smile was possibly the best gift to humanity. Wars would cease at that smile and slavery would be extinguished.

“Thank you. May I know your name as well? I’m sure you have a beautiful name.”

“It’s okay, I guess.”

For a moment, Viktor thought the boy had already gone to sleep. The thought saddened him. He really wanted to get the boy’s name at least. Until the boy suddenly spoke up.

“Are we going to have sex now, Viktor?”

Viktor literally tripped on his own foot. Viktor Nikiforov, a thirty-one year grown old man, a respected Russian citizen, tripped on his own foot by a boy’s mere words. He had managed to land on top of the boy. Said boy was now unhelpfully giggling at him.

It was the cutest giggle in history. Viktor is making this into a law. The cutest giggle in history by the cutest man ever.

“I-I beg your pardon?” Viktor stuttered. This was insane, Viktor never stuttered. Ever.

“Sex,” the boy giggled again.

And without further warning, Viktor finds himself being straddled by the boy. How or why he was not able to react fast enough to avoid, Viktor wouldn’t know. He was too enthralled by the beautiful creature before him.

“We’re going to have sex, right?” The boy said again. And to Viktor’s horror, started grinding his delicious ass against Viktor’s crotch.

In a moment of being utterly at a loss for words, Viktor lay there, gawking at the seductive boy who suddenly reached down and began touching himself.

“Mmm… Viktoruuu, touch me.” The boy purred.

Viktor was snapped back to reality when his hand was guided to the boy’s left chest, urging him to play with his nipples. He shouldn’t be doing this, he was better than this. There should be courting and he should know the boy’s name first! In horror, he immediately withdrew his hand.

The boy pouted adorably at him. “Mouu… but you’re hard already. And I’m so close… please, help meeee.”

And damnit all, Viktor **was** hard! He blamed it all on his workload and his lack of self-preservation. Now he was paying for it by way of torture, in the hands of the most beautiful boy he had ever laid eyes on.

“W-wait, you need to slow down-,“ he tried.

But the boy covered his lips. Viktor couldn’t help but note of how soft they were. They felt as soft as they looked.

It took every bit of Viktor’s self-restraint to avoid reacting. He so desperately wanted to push the boy down, pin his hands and fuck him senseless until neither of them could walk. Bury himself deep within the boy for days until the boy was pleading for mercy.

In the end, in ways Viktor is still completely uncertain, he had managed to get through it. The boy eventually came by his own hand, his ass still grinding against Viktor’s arousal and Viktor laying still, completely at the boy’s disposal.

The boy lay panting against him after releasing onto his hand. Viktor on his part willed his hard on to go down. It was a herculean task considering you have a very attractive human, who was just a few moments ago, grinding on you.

“Yuuri.”

Viktor blinked in confusion. Goddamnit, Viktor really need to learn what language the boy was speaking. “I’m sorry?”

“My name… is Yuuri.” The boy sighed in satisfaction before rubbing his face against Viktor’s shirt. “Find me. And pay me back for this, okay?”

It took Viktor a few seconds to comprehend what had just happened.

Yuuri… it was indeed a beautiful name. It was a name that suited this beautiful boy perfectly.

“Yuuri… I’ll hold you onto that.” He promised.

The only response he got was a series of snores.

Viktor let out a long sigh. _Be the better man,_ he repeated in his head again. Before turning the boy – Yuuri – over and beginning the process of cleaning him up. He assumed the boy wouldn’t be too pleased to wake up with a sticky underwear.

When that was done, Viktor situated himself at the back of the boy, arms wrapped around the smaller frame and spooning him.

They’d talk tomorrow, Viktor decided. He’d show Yuuri he was a capable, responsible man and he’d court him, and they’d live happily ever after.

That night, Viktor dreams of beautiful boys with chestnut brown eyes and silky black hair. He dreams of winter weddings, soft smiles and infectious laughters by St. Petersburg’s beach. He dreams of his happily ever after – he dreams of Yuuri.

-X-

Reality crashed down upon Viktor like a massive meteor when he woke up to find the other side of his bed cold and devoid of a certain beautiful boy. He couldn’t get out of bed fast enough. He searched the bathroom first, then the small kitchenette, hoping the boy was still there. He went as far as out of the room to scan the hotel corridor in hopes of seeing even a glimpse of the boy.

Yuuri.

Viktor will never forget that name. He was a notoriously forgetful person ever since he was young. Only the numerous alarm calendars in his phone kept him from missing out a special event. Now that he was older, he could depend on his personal assistant to keep his schedule. It was far more difficult nowadays to handle it on his own.

But this name is not something Viktor will easily forget no matter how hard he tries. Because this name would mark a change in Viktor. It would bring forth a fresh wave of determination and inspiration to the Russian – to find the beautiful Yuuri, to profess his infatuation, and to hopefully earn his affection.

That sums up Viktor’s general plan. It shouldn’t be too hard, he’s charmed men and women of all ages and he’s got enough connections to find the beautiful Yuuri. Before that however, he needs to meet up his cranky best friend and gush about the boy who had swept him off his feet.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe this!” Chris wailed from across him, one hand tapping constantly at the table and the other pointing diminutively at Viktor. “So you’re telling me, you fell for a mere boy and couldn’t even get anything aside from his first name?”

Well, when Chris puts it that way… Viktor frowned but nodded admittedly at how ridiculous he acted. What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t possibly take advantage of the poor drunk state of the boy.

“Oh this is just golden! How the mighty have fallen indeed. To think men and women clambered at your feet in Harvard! Look at you now, you can’t even get a guy’s full name.” Chris laughed hysterically at him.

“Chris,” Viktor growled. “Not helping!”

“Okay, okay I’m sorry. But seriously, do you know how many ‘Yuris’ there are in Russia? It would take you weeks to actually find him.”

“Much more if he’s not from Russia.” Viktor added sullenly.

Chris looked quizzically at him for a second. “What do you mean?”

Viktor sighed yet again. “I mean… when I talked to him, it didn’t seem like he was from Russia. He was speaking in a different language and he had a slight accent when he spoke English,” he explained.

“Wow.” Chris eventually says after a solid minute of silence. He was probably grieving for Viktor’s poor unfortunate soul. “So how the hell are you going to find him then?”

Viktor clicked his tongue. There was no other way around it. He did promise to go all out. “I think I’ll maybe start by securing the guest list at the banquet.”

Chris beamed happily at hearing this. “That’s an excellent idea, Viktor. I’m sure you’ll narrow the ‘Yuris’ down in no time! And now, I believe this calls for a celebration.” He says the last part while waving at a nearby waiter to bring them his best bottle of champagne.

Viktor chuckled. Leave it to Chris to celebrate even the smallest improvement to Viktor’s love life.

“Let’s hope I find him in no time. For both our sakes, but most especially for mine.” Viktor smirked, raising the glass the waiter had filled.

“Believe me Viktor, you getting a boyfriend would definitely benefit my sake,” Chris stated, raising his own glass to toast against Viktor’s.

-X-

“I have a surprise for you in Conference Room C,” came the cheerful voice of Mila Babicheva.

Viktor’s gaze shifted from the report he was reading to the red-head that entered his office. His personal assistant knew him well. Whatever this surprise was, Viktor has no doubt it was one of the woman’s many tactics to get him to ‘chill out and take a break’.

“Oh? Now I’m afraid.” Viktor raises a brow but adds a smirk to his statement.

“You should be. You’ve been pestering me to find this boy for days.”

The moment those words spilled out from Mila’s mouth, Viktor’s whole body froze. It took him a few seconds to comprehend what the woman said, a few seconds of staring dumbfounded as the fountain pen he was holding slipped through his fingers and made a mess on the report he was reading.

“Well? He’s waiting, and he doesn’t seem like the type to happily wait.”

With that, Viktor bolts from his office. He runs as fast as his legs could take him to the conference room. At the same time, he internally curses the woman for setting their reunion to the farthest private room. He swears, the woman was doing it on purpose just to get a rise out of the normally perfectly composed minister.

There it was. Just a few more steps and Viktor would be able to see his beautiful angel again. His hand hesitated before it touched the polished doorknob that opened to the room. What did he currently look like? Was he even presentable enough to finally reprise the disaster that was their first meeting?

Nervously, Viktor runs through his hair and straightens the slight crease in his dress shirt. In his haste, he had forgotten to grab his jacket which he had hung up inside his office. Viktor mentally cursed. He wanted to look perfect for their renewed first meeting.

 _It’s now or never,_ he thought as he reached out to open the door.

The sight that greeted him was… not what he was expecting. Instead of his raven-haired Adonis, stood two figures. One was a noticeably older man, as evidently proved by the grey hairs on his head, and the other was a small blonde boy.

“Sup.”

The full Russian accent was **definitely** not what Viktor expected to hear.

“Yuratchka, where are your manners?” The older man next to the boy said.

The young boy visibly flinched at being reprimanded. “Sorry.” He said, looking sheepishly for a second before extending an arm. “Hello. I’m Yuri Plisetsky, nice to meet you.”

Viktor quickly donned on his mask and reached back to shake the young boy’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Yuri. Please, have a seat while I get some refreshments.” He smiles, gesturing to the movable office chairs before talking again. “If you’ll excuse me, I will be back in a moment.”

The moment the door closes, he’s pulling out his phone and dialing his personal assistant.

“Yes, Viktor-“

“Mila! Who is that boy and why am I meeting him?” He hissed through the phone.

“What? You asked me to find a Yuri that attended that banquet. I figured you were talking about Yuri Plisetsky, Russia’s representative and two time winner of the Junior Grand Prix Final. Did you not ask for him so you could personally extend your congratulations?” Mila asked.

Viktor felt like he was beginning to have a migraine and reached up to massage his forehead. “Mila, the Yuri I was trying to find is not Russian. Did I not mention that?”

“This is not the Yuri you’re looking for? Well you certainly did not mention that part.”

He could practically hear the frown on the other line. If there was anything Mila hated, it was disappointing Viktor. And Viktor hated himself for causing his personal assistant’s distress. He must have forgotten that little detail when he had asked for her assistance. Viktor cursed himself for making such a simple mistake.

He sighed. “Never mind, Mila. Please, can you try to find a Yuri who attended the banquet and is not Russian? He should have black hair and brown eyes.”

“Got it. I’m really sorry about this, Viktor.”

Viktor let out a sympathetic smile. Even when it was his fault, Mila still took the blame. He’s not sure he even deserves her kindness. “It’s okay Mila. Thank you for your efforts. I’ll talk to this Yuri and send him home. But first, can you send Georgi over here? Tell him to bring the 1990 wine and my chequebook from my office. I need to congratulate this boy for giving pride to Russia.”

“You got it, Viktor.”

“You’re the best, Mila.”

With that, Viktor hangs up the call and quickly searches for news about the other Yuri so he could at least make a decent conversation. It was the polite thing to do when he had made the boy go all the way to his office.

-X-

“Yuuri Katsuki. Twenty-one. Japanese figure skater,” Mila says as she approaches Viktor. She drops a sliding folder on his desk once she was close enough.

Viktor stops typing the email he was composing and stares dumbfounded at his assistant for a second. When realization of what Mila had said finally settles, he scrambles like an idiot to grab the folder and almost knocks down his coffee in the process.

**Name** : Yuuri Katsuki 

**Age** : 21

 **Birthday** : November 29th

 **Height** : 173 cm (5’8)

 **Current Address:** 3B The Apartments, Ann Arbor, Detroit, USA

 **Permanent Address:** Hasetsu, Saga Prefecture, Japan

 **Family** :

  * Toshiya Katsuki (Father)
  * Hiroko Katsuki (Mother)
  * Mari Katsuki (Older Sister)



**Hobbies** : Gaming, any form of dancing

 **Favorite Food** : 900 kcal breaded pork cutlet bowl (Katsudon)

 **Favorite Color** : Blue

 **Favorite animal** : Dog

 **Likes** :

  * Gaming
  * Practicing jumps for figure skating
  * Going to the hot springs



**Dislikes:**

  * Jetlag
  * Cramming
  * Cleaning the hot springs his parents own



[End of page 1 of 5]

Viktor goes through the remaining 4 pages of Mila’s report and finds out that Yuuri Katsuki is one of Japan’s finest figure skaters and that he has a toy poodle for a dog which Viktor found cute.

“Mila… I’m really thankful for the work you’ve done on this. But just looking at this boy… I don’t see him as the Yuri I met,” Viktor says, sighing as he finished reading the last part of Mila’s report which contained Yuuri Katsuki’s training schedule.

Mila looks at him for a second. Her eyes depicting a clear indication that she was pitying him for his unsuccessful quest of finding his missing angel.

“Viktor… if it’s not Yuri Plisetsky, then it’s gotta be Yuuri Katsuki. There was no other 'Yuri' there unless it was a nickname,” Mila states.

“But this Yuuri is just so…“

“Nerdy?”

Viktor glares at her. “I was going to say ‘different’. My Yuuri is a beautiful seductive angel that can make any human fall for him. He’s sexy, with the most captivatingly luscious lips and distractingly gorgeous eyes. He- he’s… perfect.”

Mila merely rolls her eyes at him. “Unless you want to spend the rest of your life looking for ‘your Yuri’, don’t you at least want to start with this Yuuri? What if he’s the one?”

Viktor contemplates this, looking at the picture on Yuuri Katsuki’s profile. They do have the same black hair. But Viktor does not remember his Yuri having glasses. And his Yuri had the most sparkling chestnut brown eyes, this Yuuri had dull black ones. But then again, the picture was a little blurred, Viktor might be mistaken.

“Okay. I want to meet this Yuuri.” Viktor eventually decides. There was no point in lingering and wasting time. He needed to find his Yuri and confess his eternal love. He hopes he’s finally found him in one Yuuri Katsuki.

“I thought you’d say that,” Mila grins at him. And from behind her, she pulls out a white envelope and hands it to Viktor.

Curious, the silver-head man opens the item and gasps in surprise as he scans the paper containing his one week itinerary to Detroit. Viktor could almost burst into tears. Instead, he gets up from his seat and hugs his assistant. Viktor was definitely giving her a raise. The woman deserved it. “You’re the best, Mila,” he exclaims.

“I know,” Mila smirks, patting Viktor’s back before adding, “so are you ready to work twice as hard? I need to adjust your schedule since you’ll be gone for a week.”

Viktor lets out a groan before pulling back and flashing Mila his best pout. “Do I have too?”

“Yes. Unless you want me to cancel Detroit?” Mila raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

“No! I’ll work twice-no, thrice as hard. I’ll do it Mila, you know I can!” And without another word, Viktor goes back to his desk and continues composing his email. Viktor has full confidence he would be able to accomplish whatever Mila threw at him especially if the reward at the end of the tunnel was to finally meet his Yuri.

 _Ah – I should call him Yu-uri, not Yuri_ , he thinks.

Either way, Viktor had sworn he would find his angel. And if he had to move heaven and hell to do it, journey to the ends of the earth to do it, he would. He would for his angel.

-X-

Viktor taps his fingers nervously against his arm. The travel to Detroit was deciding to be the longest, most dreading hours of Viktor’s life. He couldn’t remember ever being this nervous before, not when he was running for a position, and not even when he came out in public. Sighing, he pulls out his phone and opens the softcopy of Mila’s report on Yuuri Katsuki. According to Yuuri’s schedule, he should be done with practice and was resting by now. That means, Viktor would likely find him in his apartment. Hopefully, he wasn’t sleeping. He didn’t want to disturb his sleeping beauty.

“Georgi, how much longer before we get there?” He asks.

“We should be there in ten minutes, sir,” Georgi answers after looking at his navigation.

Viktor sighs again before shifting his gaze to the window to observe the city of Detroit. It was a little after five which means that people were likely going home from work. Viktor mentally cursed his timing. He should’ve thought this more thoroughly, and now he was going to be late.

His eyes shifted from the window to the seat next to him which had two dozen blue roses. He had the roses ordered and ready when he got to Detroit. He knew blue was Yuuri’s favorite color and it seemed like blue roses would fit him perfectly – mysterious but extraordinary wonderful. He runs a finger in one of the rose’s petals. He hopes Yuuri would like them.

“We’re here, sir.”

Instantly, Viktor gathers the bouquet in one arm and opens the door to his side, not waiting for Georgi to open it from the outside. He takes quick long strides to the reception and signs his name in the guest logbook before heading to the elevator and up to the third floor.

There’s a strong feeling of déjà vu when he finds himself standing in front of the door that had a ‘3B’ sign next to it. He pulls up the front cam of his phone and checks his hair before fixing his tie. Finally, he takes a deep breath before pressing the doorbell.

When the door opens, Viktor is surprised to find a tan-skinned boy with black hair and eyes. “Can I help you?” The boy says.

Viktor automatically switches on Viktor-the-politician, smiling as he says, “Good afternoon, I’m looking for Yuuri. May I know if he’s home?”

The Asian boy blinks at him for a second before nodding. “He’s not here right now. May I know why Mr…?”

“Nikiforov. Viktor Nikiforov.”

“Okay. May I know why you’re asking for him, Mr. Nikiforov?”

“I just wanted to personally deliver him these flowers. Yuuri and I met at the last Grand Prix Final and I wanted to get the chance to personally congratulate him for his accomplishments,” Viktor smiles. He had rehearsed this a thousand times. Piece of cake.

“I see,” the boy hums. “Well, you’re really good-looking and I hate to break it to you, but Yuuri just left.”

Viktor frowns at this for a moment before smiling down at the younger boy. “Well then, would it be alright if I just waited for him? What time do you think he’ll be back, Mr.…?”

“Chulanont. Phichit Chulanont,” the boy says.

Viktor ignores the teasing tone in the boy’s introduction. He was definitely making fun of Viktor’s previous introduction of himself.

“And I told you already, he’s not here,” Phichit says. “He just left and went back to his hometown. It’s the off season and he wanted to visit his family. He’s not gonna be back, at least not for a few weeks.”

Weeks?! Viktor only had seven days in Detroit. He couldn’t possibly wait for him for a few more weeks! Unless… he went to Yuuri’s hometown and meet him there. It was an impulsive decision, something Viktor was quite known since his younger days. But at the moment, it was probably the best decision Viktor had made in his thirty one years of existence.

“I see. Thank you for letting me know, Mr. Chulanont. Have a great rest of the day.” He bids before turning around and walking back to the elevator, out of the building, and to the waiting Mercedes Benz.

“S-Sir? You’re back so soon?”

“Georgi, we’re going back to the airport.”

“Sir??”

“It looks like Yuuri just took the next flight to Japan. If we’re lucky enough, we might even reach him before he boards. So Georgi please, just step on it.”

“Yes sir!”

They’ve been traveling for not more than ten minutes when Viktor’s phone rings. He frowns in confusion when he sees Yakov’s name on the screen. Why was Yakov calling now? Surely, Viktor has informed him he was on vacation for the week. But if it was an international call, Yakov must have a good reason for calling.

“Yakov?” He greets.

“Vitya. You need to get back here. We have an emergency.”

Viktor looks at his watch, it should be 1 AM in Russia. If Yakov was calling at an ungodly hour back home then this was no doubt a state of emergency. Hopefully, not literally. If the president has declared a state of emergency then Viktor would be very busy for the unforeseeable future.

“Yakov, I’m sure you can handle it for a few days-“

“One of North Korea’s missile landed dangerously close to our waters. The president called for an emergency meeting in the morning.”

Viktor groaned out loud. Why the hell was North Korea launching test missiles now of all days? He runs a hand through his hair before pinching the side of his forehead. “I got it. I’m on my way to the airport. I took my jet so I should be there in a few hours.”

He hears the affirmative grunt from the other line before Yakov talks again. “Vitya, you may go back to the US once this is done. You have my word.”

He sags in relief at hearing this. Yakov may look like the typical traditional Russian fighter but he always had a sweet spot for Viktor. Viktor looked up to him like a second father. “Thank you, Yakov. I’ll see you soon.”

He eventually ends the call. Sighing, Viktor yields to the inevitable truth – he wasn’t going to see Yuuri Katsuki anytime soon. Viktor hoped to god they’d be able to resolve whatever issue they were currently facing. He desperately needed to find his Yuuri.

-X-

It took them the whole week to resolve the issue. And after that, Viktor couldn’t leave his work no matter how hard he wished he could. Mila would no doubt be taking the workload if he did and she already did so much for him. He didn’t have the heart to add on to her burden when she was always pushing herself past her limits.

Pretty soon, Viktor’s workload began to add one after the other until Viktor hadn’t noticed the weeks that passed. All too soon, the weeks turned into months.

He plops unceremoniously on his couch the minute he got back home. Business dinners were part of his job but it doesn’t mean he has to like it at all times. Tonight’s event was particularly tiring and Viktor wanted to go home immediately and get some rest.

But sometimes, going home to rest was a trouble in itself. He didn’t feel like cooking for himself and the loneliness of eating alone got too boring at times. Perhaps he should consider Mila’s suggestion of getting a dog. A dog sounds wonderful, the ever-faithful companion as they always say.

He opens the television and decides to scan through the channels for a few minutes until he finds a familiar face on the screen. Yuri Plisetsky spoke confidently for a young boy in front of what Viktor presumes is a group of press asking about his performance.

Viktor lets out a smile when he hears Yuri Plisetsky thanking him as one of his supporters along with other local brands. Standing, he decides to take a quick shower before heading to bed, leaving the tv turned on as background.

Viktor stops dead in his tracks the moment he comes out of bathroom and is greeted by the most beautiful face he has seen. The same face that had been visiting his dreams for a number of months now. His Yuuri. There couldn’t be anyone else.

The screen switched back to show Yuri Plisetsky and his opinion on the other Yuuri. While he spoke, the tv again showed his Yuuri, dancing on the ice like the epitome of grace and beauty himself. From the name that’s flashed at the bottom of the screen, Viktor’s doubts were extinguished.

He had found his Yuuri. His Yuuri Katsuki.

He turns up the volume and listens intently at every word that came out about his Yuuri. His heart breaks into a million pieces at finding out that Yuuri had been in Moscow just a few days ago. He was apparently performing in what the announcer declares as the Rostelecom Cup and Viktor had just missed him by a few days. The announcer was mentioning that most skaters were readying for the final competition in Japan where the Grand Prix Final was being held this year.

The thought that he had been too late brought pain and disappointment to Viktor. It seemed that he couldn’t get anything right when it came to his Yuuri. But now, with fate leading him to his missing Yuuri, Viktor has decided – he wasn’t letting go of Yuuri.

He switches off the television and pads to his bedroom. The plan unconsciously forms in his head and every bit seem to fall into place until sleep in effect of exhaustion finally takes over.

-X-

Yuuri lifted his eyes until they met Viktor’s. Viktor felt like he could get lost in those eyes for eons, those mesmerizing chestnut brown orbs seem to demand Viktor’s attention and Viktor himself could do nothing but obey.

“Vitya…,” Yuuri purrs, biting his lower lip.

Viktor lets out a sharp inhale. He’s been fantasizing the day Yuuri would call him by his diminutive name – always gentle, always loving. But today it was sensual, alluring.

It’s only then that he notices the state the boy was in – Yuuri’s hair was pushed back, lips wet and swollen from being bitten. He was still wearing his costume – a black full body ensemble that had a low cut which showed his collarbones. There were white patterns over his shoulders down his torso and arms and continued down the side of his pants. It was a sinful clothing that fit Yuuri like a second skin.

Yuuri turns his back to Viktor before looking over his shoulder to address the other man, “Will you unzip me, Vitya?”

Viktor’s eyes travel down to Yuuri’s shoulders to the zipper on this back. Hesitantly, he takes hold of the zipper and slowly pulls it down. His mouth waters at every inch that became available for his greedy eyes. Yuuri’s skin was white, not as pale as Viktor’s but it was slightly flushed. Bit by bit, he unwraps the layer that covered Yuuri’s skin until the zipper comes to a stop at the small of Yuuri’s back where Yuuri’s pants began.

And what a sight it was.

There aren’t enough words to describe Yuuri’s ass. Majestic, exquisite, heavenly, mouthwatering, delectable, the list was endless. And Viktor was only human, unable to resist such a temptation presented in front of him.

His hands find their way to each globe, grasping and squeezing with fervor until Yuuri was a moaning mess beneath him.

“Vityaa, don’t tease!”

“Yuuri,” Viktor chuckled. “I quite enjoy seeing you like this, detka. Look at how much you’re pushing your ass against my hands. It’s like you’re begging to be teased. You’re driving me crazy,” he growls, bending down to bite Yuuri’s still-clothed left ass cheek.

“Ya-yadda – No, Vitya, please!”

Viktor bites hard enough to draw out a whine from the younger man before he pulls up and relents. He’s not doing any better than Yuuri. He’s so hard in his pants he’s probably soaking his briefs with pre-cum.

“Oh Yuuri, I’m going to spoil you so much when we’re married.”

Viktor acquiesces, pulling down Yuuri’s tight trousers. He’s unable to hold back the guttural groan that escapes him at the sight that greeted him. Yuuri was wearing a thong. It was pure black and the string disappeared right in the middle of Yuuri’s glorious ass cheeks.

“Yuuriiiii, you naughty boy. I should punish you for wearing such an indecent thing in competition!” He playfully slaps Yuuri’s ass, preening at how the skin began to turn pink.

“Ah. Vitya!”

“But not today,” Viktor decides. “Today, I’m going to fuck you until we’re both limping tomorrow.”

“Yes-yes-please, Viktor, please fuck me!” Yuuri cries.

In one swift move, Viktor discards them of their clothes. He removes Yuuri’s top costume before pulling Yuuri’s tight pants along his knees and yanking so fast Yuuri’s knees gave out at the sudden pull until he was flatly laying on his front. Viktor then grasps the waistband of Yuuri’s thong and promptly rips the flimsy material until it breaks and snaps at Viktor’s knuckles.

It earns him a gasp from the young man beneath him.

Viktor ignores it in favor of tossing the ruined underwear on the floor and reaching for the lube beside him. He spreads Yuuri’s cheeks and pours the liquid right over Yuuri’s hole. It pleased him to find that Yuuri was already loose, but Viktor was not exactly average-sized. He had to make sure Yuuri could take him.

“Please… Vitya, I’m ready. Do it, please!”

“Oh Yuuriii. Just a bit more, love.” Viktor already has 3 fingers in deep, but he adds a fourth finger for good measure.

The moment Yuuri begins to grind back against his fingers, Viktor decides to pull them out. It earns him another whine from the beautiful boy beneath him. But it doesn’t last long.

“Vityaaaa-AHH!”

Yuuri’s whine turned into a sharp scream when Viktor pushes the head of his cock past the ring of muscle. He was big and he knew it. He couldn’t just shove his length all the way inside. No, he needed to take it slow, let his Yuuri adjust to his size and have him begging for more.

“Yes. Yes! Oh-OH, so big, Vitya, you’re so big!”

Viktor breathes roughly through his nose once he’s buried all the way to the hilt. Along the way, Yuuri had already came and it seemed like he was trying to get hard again. This was judging by the scream he had let out a minute ago and the hand that was furiously working to get himself hard again.

His Yuuri was a beast in bed, that much was for sure.

Unable to hold himself back, Viktor begins to move. He pulls out halfway then thrusts back in. Slowly at first to let Yuuri adjust, but it seemed like the young skater was having none of it.

“No… Vitya, faster… harder!”

Who was Viktor to deny the cries of his angel?

In a split second, Viktor pulls back and out, immediately missing the heat that had enveloped him. He flips Yuuri onto his back and spreads his legs so wide, they touched the end of the bed.

And then he pounced.

Animalistic grunts flew past Viktor’s lips and high-noted screams drove past Yuuri’s, as their love-making continued throughout the night.

At one point, by the time Viktor came twice inside of Yuuri, the younger man looked so dazed his eyes were rolled back to his eyelids, mouth hanging open in bliss, his one hand rubbing at his enlarged navel caused by a blend of Viktor’s poking cock and his sperm, and his other hand jerking himself off. It was at this point that Yuuri began to babble.

“AH-AH! V-Vitya, so deep! I’m so full I’ll get pregnant!”

Viktor came so hard after that.

So hard it woke him.

He groans at his pillow the moment he notices the stickiness in his briefs. Unbelievable! He hasn’t had any wet dreams since he was in his teens! Mila was right, he was overworking himself again. He hasn’t jerked off in weeks nor has he hit the gym due to the amount of workload. The fact that he’d watched Yuuri’s program last night only fueled his libido further. Yuuri looked exceptional in that black costume.

He needed to find his Yuuri. ASAP.

-X-

He didn’t expect Yakov to approve it, but he did. Viktor dreaded making the call but he was in distress. He was desperate! And when he did have the courage to do it, he found that the older Russian had already expected it.

“You could use some time off. I’ll take care of the rest. Be back next week,” Yakov says in his gruff voice.

Not long after that, Viktor calls his assistant and receives a ‘finally!’ when she found out his plans and Yakov’s blessing to said plans.

“Don’t worry Viktor, I’ve got everything under control. I’ll call you if anything important happens!” Mila says at the end of the line.

And so here Viktor was, sitting anxiously in his private jet on the way to Japan. They’re about to descend in a few minutes and the more Viktor thinks about his impending meeting with Yuuri, the more nervous he’s feeling. He hasn’t felt this since his first major election when people criticized him for being too young. No doubt Yuuri would wonder how Viktor found out about his home address and Viktor can’t exactly reply with a “I asked a private investigator to find you!”. No matter how ‘adorable’ Viktor’s smile was, as claimed by dozens of women’s magazine, he doubts that would help.

Tokyo was beautiful in early November. The temperature, Viktor found, was just right. Of course, it’s a little warmer than what Viktor is normally used to, but he finds it oddly satisfying. Or maybe the realization that he was finally meeting Yuuri again after months of waiting added to that feeling of satisfaction.

When Viktor’s private car finally dropped him off to Yuuri’s home, Viktor found that not only was he nervous, but he was also excited. Finally, the long wait was over. He was meeting his Yuuri, the boy who stole his heart and ran away with it.

A woman with short brown hair opened the door. She had very familiar brown eyes and she smiled happily when she saw Viktor.

“Hello! May name is Viktor Nikiforov! I’m here to see Yuuri!” Viktor smiles brightly.

The woman sends him a questioning glance, doesn’t say anything but smiles and lets him in. She seems to call someone else and moments later, a girl with highlights comes out of one of the doors. She walks to them and stops in front of Viktor.

“Visitor?”

Well, Viktor couldn’t possibly stay there forever no matter how much he wanted too. Yakov would kill him, he’d find him and kill him, and probably throw his body at the bottom of the sea. God knows the number of mafia contacts that old man has. “Yes,” he answered.

The woman leads him to a front desk and asks him to write his personal information. She then points to a poster behind her and reads the instructions written in English.

“Welcome to Yutopia Katuski. For the safety and best interest of our customers, please follow the below guidelines.” She begins dictating the list to Viktor. She then handed Viktor a green robe she called ‘jinbei’ and asked him to change his clothes and leave his luggage in the locker room.

He’s about to walk towards the locker rooms when he suddenly bumps into someone coming down from the stairs.

“Sumimasen!” The young man mumbles and begins to walk away.

Viktor isn’t dumb. Far from it, he’s a bit opportunistic and he knows he’s been waiting for this opportunity for a while now. He wasn’t going to let his Cinderella run away at the struck of 12 again.

“Yuuri!”

The boy stops.

“Yuuri Katsuki?”

The boy turns, smiling sheepishly at him. “Oh hi! Sorry, do I know you?”

Viktor smiles brightly. “Yes! We met at the Grand Prix Final, remember?” He then shows Yuuri his official ID. The one that purposely boasts his status and position in New Russia’s Government.

Yuuri immediately stands straight upon reading Viktor’s ID, realizing that he wasn’t exactly talking to a nobody. “O-Oh, hello sir. Welcome to Yutopia Katsuki. Feel free to enjoy our facilities and let us know if you have any problems.” He offers kindly, almost mechanically.

Viktor flashes his best politician smile, replying, “Well, I was wondering if there’s any accommodation available here? This place is so relaxing and I would prefer to stay here, if that’s at all possible!”

For a moment, the Asian boy looked surprise, but he quickly nodded and talked to the same woman with the highlights at the front reception. It took about a few minutes before he came rushing back to Viktor.

“Sir, it looks like we only have one room available, but we still need to set it up. It’s going to take a while since we usually don’t offer accommodations to guests,” Yuuri says.

Viktor felt like he just won the lottery. A few days with his Yuuri! Thank heavens! “That would be perfect, Yuuri. Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, sir!” Yuuri smiles.

Viktor doesn’t know whether to melt at the young man’s innocent smile or get horny by how Yuuri addressed him. Possibly both, thank god he’s still wearing his trench coat. “I’ll just take this to the changing rooms then,” he says, gesturing to the green bathrobe they lent him. Viktor already forgot what it was called.

The hot springs was definitely worth it, Viktor declares. He could feel his muscles relaxing and slowly the tension from his shoulders seem to be washing away. Maybe he could bring his team on vacation once everything settles down again. Mila surely needs it after being left with the work so Viktor could take his ‘vacation’.

Now then… time to think of plans to woe his Cinderella.

-X-

When he steps out of the changing room after a few minutes in the hot springs, he naturally goes to find Yuuri hoping to have a bit more time to personally get to know the young man.

He spots Yuuri talking to another boy, they’re speaking in Japanese and seem to be laughing at something. The boy says something that has Yuuri blushing adorably. Something unpleasant stirred at the bottom of Viktor’s stomach, something he hasn’t felt in years… Viktor is jealous, very very jealous. He finds himself walking towards them, scratch that, he’s brisk walking towards them. Of all the things Viktor expected to find when he arrives to Yuuri's home town, an unsuspecting love rival is not one of them. Mila's report didn't say anything about a boyfriend. Then again, Yuuri didn't seem like the outlandish type, from what Viktor understood. It is possible that the report missed a few details.

“Yuuri!”

“Oh, hey Viktor! How was your bath?” Yuuri smiles at him. _He has the most beautiful smile_ , Viktor thinks.

“Great! Thank you for asking! I’m smelling something delicious, what’s for dinner? But more importantly, will you be joining me? For dinner, I mean.”

Before Yuuri could respond, the other boy says something in Japanese again, elbowing Yuuri playfully, which – to Viktor’s dismay – makes Yuuri laugh. At least the boy seemed to be leaving now. Hopefully, this means he could have Yuuri’s attention for a bit more than just a few seconds.

“Sorry about that, my friend was just leaving,” he starts, smiling apologetically at Viktor before continuing, “I think we’re having Katsudon for dinner. It’s basically fried porklet with rice and egg. It’s my favorite, actually.”

And just like that, Viktor feels like the happiest person on earth, knowing that Yuuri was comfortable enough to share something about him like his favorite food. It feels more personal to hear it coming out of Yuuri than reading it from a report.

They eventually walked towards the dining area where other customers seem to be reading newspapers or watching television. He copied Yuuri when he sat on one of the short tables, crossing his legs. Not a moment later the same girl with highlights comes out of one of the sliding doors, carrying two trays where the source of the delicious smell is coming from. Upon seeing her, Yuuri immediately jumps up from his seat and rushes to her, taking both trays from her hands and placing one in front of Viktor and the other on his side of the table.

“Here, enjoy your meal.” There it is, Yuuri’s innocent smile. Oh how it warms Viktor’s cold lonely heart! He mumbles something which Viktor doesn’t understand before eating.

“What did you say?”

Yuuri stops mid-bite. “Oh, that. I said ‘itadakimasu’. It basically means ‘thanks for the food’. You don’t have to say it though, it’s just something we usually say when eating.”

Ah now that wasn’t written anywhere in the report.

“Can you teach me that, Yuuri? I would love to know more about the things you usually do here.”

“Sure. It’s ‘itadakimasu’, so it’s ita-daki-mass”

Viktor tries to say it but he knows he’d somehow butchered the language. At least Yuuri is laughing at him instead of thinking how much of a loser he is for not being able to say something easy. He likes this side of Yuuri, laughing carelessly and free of worries. Viktor hopes he could protect and maintain this, he’d do his best.

“So Yuuri,” Viktor starts in between bites. “What do you usually do around here?”

Yuuri seemed to think for a moment. “Hmm… aside from our hotsprings, you could try our local shops, if you’re planning to buy some souvenirs to bring home.”

Viktor thought about buying gifts for his team back in Russia but more than that, the fact that he would be spending time with Yuuri was the best result he’d be gaining from this. _This is good_ , he thinks. Everything seems to be going smoothly, they would soon get close together, and Viktor would express his intention to court Yuuri and hopefully – Viktor would pray to all the gods – Yuuri would see his sincerity and they’d live happily ever after!

“That sounds amazing, Yuuri! I couldn’t ask for a better guide around here!”

At hearing that, Yuuri stopped eating and looked blankly at Viktor. “Oh, um… I actually have something up tomorrow. Maybe you could enjoy the hot springs tomorrow?”

Viktor’s heart sinks at Yuuri’s response. Maybe his timing was a bit off. No matter, he still had a few days, he would wait tomorrow and try again the next day.

-X-

Yuuri comes back from the skating rink after practicing the whole day. He still needed to work on his triple axle if he wanted to be consistent enough to win another gold medal. The moment he stepped inside the onsen, he was surprised when the door opened and he was suddenly faced with the silver-haired Russian.

“Yuuri! You’re home!”

“Oh! Hey Viktor,” his eyes widen when he sees what the older man was holding, a wash cloth which Yuuri knows is the usual one his family uses to wipe the wet dishes. “W-What are you holding?”

Viktor looked surprised for a moment, and then he seemed to recall that he was holding something and raises it to Yuuri very proudly. “I had some time so I thought I would help out,” he says, waving the wash cloth in the air, smiling widely until his mouth formed a heart shape. How was that even possible?

“Y-You didn’t have to, you’re a guest here!”

Viktor just scoffs him off, chuckling as he walks back to the dining area to clean up one of the tables. “Oh Yuuri, this is nothing, I’m a public official, it is my duty to help people. I’ve been to worse places and helped lesser fortunate people. I can handle this.”

“Viktor, please give that to me. You’re a guest, I don’t understand why you would want to do this.” Yuuri says, holding out his hand so Viktor could pass him the wash cloth.

“It’s fine Yuuri, it keeps me occupied and I like being occupied,” Viktor responds, moving to another table.

“Viktor, please. Let me do it.”

Since Viktor refused to hand him the wash cloth, Yuuri decided to pluck it from the older man’s hand. Viktor was quick though, raising his hand away from Yuuri. So the skater tried to reach for it but missed one of the cushions near the table. Yuuri couldn’t react fast enough, so much for an athletic reflex. He finds himself loosing his footing, sliding because of the cushion. He closes his eyes, bracing for the impending fall. He was able to grab something but it also fell together with him.

To his surprise, he didn’t make contact with the hardwood floors. Instead, he finds himself surrounded by strong arms, expensive body perfume fills his nostrils and when he opens his eyes, all he sees is the color blue – bright, blue, and beautiful.

He feels himself flush, hands scrambling to find anything to hold onto so he could get back up to his feet, or even on his knees. Except all he’s holding onto is skin, white smooth muscled skin. Viktor didn’t look like it, but Yuuri was surprised to find that what lied underneath his clothing were hard muscles. His chest felt firm under Yuuri’s touch, and Yuuri wanted nothing more but to continue touching.

“Are you hurt, Yuuri?

Yuuri squeaked. “N-no!” Yuuri immediately lifts his hands, as if he was burnt by hot waters.

“That’s good to hear.” Viktor brings his arms back from Yuuri’s back to his elbows, righting him so they could both stand from the compromising position. He hikes up his yukata back on his shoulders which Yuuri realizes was what he mistakenly pulled down when he slipped.

“I-I’m so sorry!” Great, now Yuuri couldn’t stop his stuttering. He must look like an idiot in front of this well-respected man. He sits up on his knees and continuously bows his head apologetically.

Instead of being disgusted, he finds Viktor chuckling again. “You’re so adorable when you blush! But please, like I said, don’t worry about it.”

God, why was this man so impossibly charming.

“Never mind that, Yuuri. I have something for you!” Viktor suddenly stands up and walks towards the staircase to what Yuuri assumes is his room. A second later, he hears footsteps coming down the stairs and Viktor appears, holding bags and bags of what Yuuri assumes are items he bought during his day out.

“Here!” He suddenly presents Yuuri with one of the paper bags which Yuuri recognizes is from the department store near the area. Actually, it was the only major department store in the area. “Actually, I couldn’t find a lot of high quality clothes where I went but I thought this would look very nice on you.”

Yuuri opens the paper bag and takes out the clothes in it. He finds the softest shirt he had ever seen. It’s a white button up shirt with a blue flower pattern sewn on the breast pocket. Yuuri’s never one to shop for clothes, if he did, it would usually be t-shirts and pants. But this one actually looks expensive. How the hell was Viktor able to find one in an outskirt town like Hasetsu??

“This… This looks expensive.”

“It’s not that expensive. Do you like it? How about this one? Oh, and I found this delicious can of peanuts which I thought you might also like.” Viktor hands him another bag, and another, and another, until Yuuri’s hands are full with gifts from Viktor’s shopping trip.

“Viktor…” Yuuri starts, putting the bags down and looking at Viktor with a pout. “This is a bit too much. Don’t you think?”

Immediately, Viktor seems to have made a realization. “I see. It seems that I’ve overdone things again.” He reclaims the bags and smiles apologetically at Yuuri. Honestly, seeing Viktor like this – smiling in a way that doesn’t reach his eyes – it’s making Yuuri feel gulty.

Yuuri sighs. “Fine. I’ll take this shirt, but nothing more, okay? Please don’t make me take more, it’s making me feel uncomfortable. Honestly, are you always like this to people?” He chuckles, taking one of the paper bags and walking towards the stairs leading to his room.

He’s about to take another step when a hand suddenly grasps his wrist. He stops. A pair of blue eyes is staring deeply at him and Yuuri finds himself heating up. Why was this man so gorgeous? He could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest and his wrist, which was still being held by Viktor, felt warm. It was sending a warm feeling all the way up to his face that Yuuri was sure he was flushing.

“Please don’t mistake my intention, solnyshko.” He flicks his hand, running down from Yuuri’s wrist down to the back of his fingers, delicately, lightly. And then he does something Yuuri thought he would never experience in his entire life.

“There’s only one person I’d ever do this to.” With his eyes fixed onto Yuuri’s own, he places a gentle kiss on the back of Yuuri’s palm. “I would only do it to someone I love, of course.” He whispers.

And then he was off, murmuring a soft ‘good night’, leaving a frozen blushing Yuuri in his wake.

Did Yuuri hear him right? He must’ve heard wrong… right?

-X-

The next few days went by like a blur to Yuuri, between continuing his practices at Ice Castle Hasetsu, he’s also been trying to avoid a certain silver-haired Russian. It’s not like he could help it, the man was just too… charming. Yuuri ends up doing a lot of stupid things in front of him.

Whenever Yuuri comes back from his training, Viktor would always be the one to open the door to welcome him. Not only that, he would always have something to offer to Yuuri, from flowers, to food, to clothing, the list was endless. And then, there was his impeccable manners. Yuuri didn’t think he’d be able to find someone like him in this generation but there he was – a perfect gentleman actually exists!

He seemed to always know when things were too much for Yuuri. It was obvious to everyone that Yuuri was clearly avoiding him and yet the older man never pushed or stopped him from leaving. He would always bid him a ‘goodbye’ or a ‘good luck at training’ when he left, and would greet him a ‘welcome home’ or a ‘good work at training today’ when he returned.

And finally, on what Yuuri was sure was Viktor’s last day in Hasetsu, he finally found the courage to speak up to the man during dinner.

Viktor was about to turn over their plates to the kitchen for dishwashing when Yuuri reached out to stop him. To Yuuri’s horror, Viktor still insisted on helping out at the inn. Even when he talked to his parents, they seemed to have taken a liking to the man and ended up letting him help in exchange for free food.

“Viktor,” he says. “Can we talk?”

The Russian public official immediately stops. And then, seemingly upon realizing that Yuuri actually started a conversation, he smiles widely, brightly, forming a heart-shaped smile while his eyes twinkled. Yuuri couldn’t possibly think of a cuter man.

“Of course, moya zvezda.”

And then there were also the names. Yuuri’s never able to ask Viktor what those meant, but the older man always said them in the most gentlest tone. And like clockwork, it always made Yuuri’s heart beat twice as fast.

“You – Why are you so kind to me?” Yuuri says. He’s been so confused in the past couple of days.

For a moment, Yuuri looks surprised, as if doubting the need for Yuuri to ask such a question. And then he was standing and kneeling next to Yuuri. Slowly, as if allowing Yuuri the option to decline, he reaches for Yuuri’s hand and kisses the area above Yuuri’s knuckles, eyes trained hypnotically at Yuuri.

“Yuuri Katsuki. I know it might seem like I’ve only known you for a couple of days, but believe me when I say this… I’ve been the happiest man these past few days, getting to know more about you,” he whispers. “If you would allow me, I would like for the two of us to become more than friends. Please… if you would allow it, I would like to court you.”

-X-

_2 weeks later…_

**From an unknown number:**

My dearest Yuuri, I hope I have not surprised you too much in suddenly reaching out. It has been two weeks since we’ve seen each other. My days feel so much longer without seeing you. Everyday, I wish we could talk. I hope as well that I will receive your sweet answer to my question two weeks ago. I will wait however long takes. -VN

_1 month later…_

**From an unknown number:**

My dearest Yuuri, I hope you are well. Congratulations on winning Skate America. Sadly, I was unable to watch because we had an emergency session in the parliament during your competition. Please accept my sincerest apologies for not greeting you soon. I hope you were able to receive the flowers I ordered. Unfortunately, they could not fill your room with red roses because they don’t have enough supply. As it is, I hope you find the blue ones just as beautiful. They reminded me of your glasses and it is my desperate wishful thinking to hope they also remind you of me. Forever yours. -VN

**To Viktor:**

Dear Viktor, the flowers were beautiful. And yes, they reminded me of you… Thank you for them, but unfortunately, I cannot keep all of them so I hope it’s okay I sent some of them to the nearby nursing home, I’m sure they will appreciate it as much as I did.

**From Viktor:**

My dear Yuuri, you don’t know how happy I am to hear from you. I thought that I’ve made a grave mistake in reaching out to you. I’m sorry again if I seem too eccentric when speaking to you. I’m glad you found the roses beautiful, but I believe they are short in comparison against your beauty.

My sources also told me that you will have another competition soon. We are working on an important bill that requires my full attention. Please accept my apologies for being unable to see you compete. Were you able to receive the chocolates I sent? I find them just as sweet as your responses. 

I will continue to wait patiently for your response.

**To Viktor:**

Thank you for the chocolates. They were delicious and my roommate and I really enjoyed it. I hope it didn’t cause you too much. Please focus on your work, I will do my best in the competition. Wish me luck!

**From Viktor:**

My dearest Yuuri, I’m very pleased you found the chocolates delightful. I was thinking of something else as an apology for being unable to watch you in your coming competition. Please, would it be too much to send you some clothes? I know how uncomfortable for you it was when I bought you the clothes while we were in your parent’s home.

**To Viktor:**

Thank you for thinking of me. Yes, but please don’t buy anything too expensive.

**From Viktor:**

My dearest Yuuri, I hope you liked the suit. I thought Chanel would fit you best and please, I know the designer personally so I got it for a reasonable price. Good luck in your competition tomorrow. You’re always in my heart and mind.

**From Viktor:**

My dearest Yuuri, congratulations on winning the Internationaux de France. I’ve always known you had the heart of a champion. Please accept this small token as my atonement for being unable to see you as well as my congratulations.

**To Viktor:**

Dear Viktor, I can’t believe you sent me a vintage wine AND new shoes. How much did this even cost?? My next competition is the Grand Prix Final but it’s in Japan. I know how busy you are but I’m still hoping to see you again…

-X-

Yuuri did it. He might’ve only won silver but he beat his personal records. The senior grand prix final was indeed a tight competition. There were a lot of surprises and for a moment, Yuuri was sure he wouldn’t even place in the podium. Thank God he did though. He would have to try harder next year.

The banquet was coming to an end, he could see most of the sponsors already leaving for the night. Some skaters have already left as well and there were only a handful of them remaining. He was about to walk out towards the door when someone tapped his shoulder.

“Congratulations, Mr. Katsuki. You were breathtaking out there. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.” Someone whispered on his ear. The voice was sultry, deep and accented. It sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine and he could feel his face heating up, this time he’s sure it wasn’t because of the few glasses of wine he drank.

He turns, quickly to make sure he was not hallucinating. To finally see the man who had been haunting his dreams. The man who’s captivating blue eyes he couldn’t get out of his head, the same color of rose that rests in between his thickest textbook. The man who sent him the expensive suit he was wearing, matched with an equally expensive Salvatore Ferragamo leather shoes.

“Viktor,” he murmurs, eyes fixed on the man’s captivatingly ocean blue eyes and his impeccable hair.

“My Yuuri, it has been months. You look so much better in these clothes than what I’ve ever dreamed.” He whispers, taking one of Yuuri’s hand and again, kissing the back of his palm like a true gentleman will.

“You’re late,” Yuuri pouts, trying to glare at the older man, but it comes off as just an ordinary squint.

“Oh moya zvezda, please accept my sincerest apologies,” Viktor murmurs, hand reaching for Yuuri’s cheek and resting there. “Please answer me, have you eaten? I would like to treat you to dinner, if you would accept.”

Yuuri bites his lip, he is feeling a bit hungry from all the dancing. And so, without hesitation, the ‘yes’ came as easy as breathing.

The French restaurant Viktor took him to was unbelievable expensive. There were crystal chandeliers on the ceiling and the cutlery felt heavy in Yuuri’s fingers he’s beginning to think they costed more than his meal. He ordered potatoes and a piece of chicken which were served in such little portion, it vindicated his assumption that his silverware was more expensive. Of course, that was just a hunch seeing as how there were no prices on the menu.

“Would you like some wine, solnyshko?” Viktor asks.

“No thanks. I think I’ve had too much of that already,” Yuuri declines.

Viktor nods in understanding then turns to the waiter, “we’ll have water, s'il vous plait.”

The engage in small talk. Viktor explaining animatedly – very unfit for a man in his thirties and a public official at that – about how his day was sooo long and how he couldn’t wait to get on the plane. Yuuri chuckles at Viktor’s antics, unable to keep a straight face every time Viktor pouts. It’s so adorable and Yuuri cant’ believe he’s dining with such a perfect man.

“So my Yuuri, tell me about your day?” Viktor asks, like how he usually does every time Yuuri is about to head to bed. It didn’t matter what time zone Yuuri was, Viktor would always ask him how his day went at exactly 11 pm.

Yuuri shrugs. “Well, I got silver in the GPF. It wasn’t what I was aiming but I’m glad I even podium-ed.”

“I watched the replay. I think you’re amazing, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”

“Would’ve been better if you watched live,” Yuuri mumbles, pouting.

At hearing this, Viktor seemed to have made a realization, he stands from his table and kneels over at the younger man’s chair. “Please believe me dorogoy, I had no intention of being late. I know that everything I say may sound like some excuse at this point, but please, if there’s anything I can do to make it up to you, I would. Please give me a chance, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri feigns innocence, as if he wasn’t thinking about this since that time Viktor left him in Hasetsu. Until finally, he answers with a whisper, “Take me to bed.”

It takes Viktor a good couple of seconds to compose himself. And then when Yuuri felt like he’s said too much, overstepped on their delicate situation and created a predicament which neither of them could fix, Viktor suddenly stands. He calls for the waiter and hands him a black credit card. A few seconds later, the water comes back with Viktor’s card and the Russian man immediately rushes over to Yuuri’s side, pulls out a chair and offers his arm for Yuuri to take.

He leads them outside the restaurant where the black limousine is waiting. It’s the same as the one they took going to the restaurant, so Yuuri assumes it’s been waiting for them all this time. The driver rushes over to the passenger door to open it, letting Yuuri in first, and then Viktor.

The silence is deafening inside the car, Yuuri’s heart is racing, but Viktor’s reassuring hold on Yuuri’s hand kept the young skater grounded. Sometimes, Yuuri’s mind would go onto thoughts of how this was a bad idea, and yet for some reason, Viktor would always know when to reassure him. It’s the little gestures that keep Yuuri grounded, Viktor would sometimes squeeze his hand or would bring it to his lips, kissing his hand and looking straight into Yuuri’s eyes.

“Yuuri,” Viktor says when the limousine finally stopped at a tall, lavish building.

It brings Yuuri back from his musings.

“Be honest with me, are you… are you okay with this?” Viktor’s eyes were so blue, Yuuri feels like they’re able to see right through him. And yet, those same blue eyes always reflected the older man’s sincerity.

“Of course.” He replies.

Viktor knocks on the door and it suddenly opens to reveal their driver. He bids them a good night and Viktor reaches out from inside his breast pocket to pull out a crisp bill, and then hands it to the driver who thanks him in return.

They walk in silence towards the steps of the tall building and the glass doors are immediately opened for them. Viktor leads them to the many elevators of what Yuuri assumes is a high-class hotel. There’s a couple of people waiting to get into the elevator and Viktor politely lets them go ahead.

They wait for the next elevator which comes a few moments later and the two of them steps inside. Viktor brings out a key card which looked too fancy for Yuuri’s taste and swipes on the sensor before pressing the ‘UP’ button.

“What’s UP?”

“Upper Penthouse,” Viktor winks.

God, how could he not know that? Could he embarrass himself even more tonight? He must look like an idiot in front of Viktor.

All too soon, the elevator door opens and they’re facing a long hallway, there are only two doors on the floor, one on either side of the hallway and Viktor goes to the left door, swipes his key card and opens the door.

The place is out of this world, something Yuuri could never afford in his entire life. Something he’d only seen in the movies. It was modernized with a mahogany theme partnered with gold colors. The door closes behind him and suddenly, Viktor is looking at him again. This time, it seems as if the Russian man is out of place. There’s worry in his face and he seems to be thinking deeply about something.

“Yuuri,” Viktor eventually says after a minute of steady silence. “I will ask you again because I fear I might have gotten too ahead of myself again, do you… do you want to sleep with me?”

Yuuri lets out a frustrated groan. “Why are you doubting me?” And as if his jumbled emotions suddenly started pouring out, the words began to spill from his tongue as well. “Do you not want me? Was I reading this wrong all this time? Am I not good enough for you, is that it?”

“No, no, Yuuri no!” Viktor’s eyes are wide, he looks like he’d seen a ghost. “I will never not want you,” he sighs in defeat. “I thought, since you never answered my question when we were in Hasetsu, maybe you didn’t want me. Maybe I’m too old for you or that I was too much. I just- You don’t know how much I want this to be perfect. I want to make sure I’m not forcing you into anything because I know – people tell me all the time that I’m too headstrong and Yuuri I don’t want you to hate me and think that I’m taking advantage of you. I admit to have strong attraction for you ever since I saw you but I want you to know that my feelings for you are genuine and I truly do love you. With all my heart… Yuuri Katsuki. And I know you might think that I’m just being an old pain-”

Yuuri doesn’t let him finish. Because honestly, that was all the confirmation Yuuri needed.

Their first kiss was all teeth, Yuuri had to stand on his toes to reach Viktor and the older man stood still in shock. Seconds past before Yuuri began to nip at the older man’s lip, that seemed to have woken the older man. As if Yuuri had switched something within Viktor, the Russian man began to reciprocate.

Kissing Viktor was not like kissing anybody else – not Charlie the ice dancer and not Kiego his childhood neighbor and old flame. Viktor was on a whole different level. His tongue explored Yuuri’s mouth and sucked on his tongue as if he was tasting heaven. Yuuri found himself loosing his footing and almost falling to his knees had Viktor not held his waist.

When they pulled off for air, Yuuri stared into the other man’s blue eyes, hoping it would reflect the same sentiments he’s having. It came as a surprise, however, when he noticed that there were still traces of doubt in them. And then Yuuri realized why.

He brings both his hands on either side of the silver-haired Russian and spoke, “I have thought about you since you came into my home. You kept sending those text messages that it was impossible for me to avoid you, and then you started invading my dreams until all I could think about was seeing your face and hearing your voice. So don’t you dare back away from me now. Take some responsibility and don’t make me say it again… take me to bed. Take me, Viktor.”

It was like a hidden, completely different, personality was unleashed within Viktor. He moved swiftly, like a wild animal hunting his prey. Yuuri’s mouth was assaulted by the forcefulness of Viktor’s tongue. Yuuri drowned in the senses, from Viktor’s tongue to his hands, roaming his sides until they finally grasped handfuls of his ass and heaved. 

Yuuri’s arms wrapped instinctively around the Russian man’s neck, his legs wrapping around his waist as he tried to return the kiss just as passionately. His own fingers ran through the Russian man’s silky silver hair. He felt Viktor navigate the both of them through the hotel suite, easily carrying Yuuri like he weighed nothing.

Unexpectedly, that turned Yuuri on more than he care to admit.

In a matter of seconds, Yuuri was deposited in what felt like the softest, most comfortable bed he had ever been to. Yuuri couldn’t see much because the lights were still turned off but he could feel how massive the bed was.

Viktor’s kisses traveled from his lips down to his neck, mumbling words Yuuri couldn’t quite understand. They’re probably Russian, he thinks. Viktor’s voice was husky, laced with lust. It made Yuuri shiver in anticipation. He reached for the older man’s clothes, dragging the obviously expensive jacket off the man’s broad shoulders. He felt the muscles beneath the clothes and suddenly, Yuuri couldn’t wait to see all of Viktor.

“Off,” he moans when Viktor sucked on a particularly pleasurable spot at the side of his neck. No doubt leaving a mark on its wake. Refocusing, Yuuri’s fingers fumble with the buttons of Viktor’s long-sleeved shirt.

Yuuri cursed at the general “uniform” of officials. Why did they have to wear suits and difficult buttons? If they had worn jackets and leggings like what Yuuri was wearing, Yuuri’s life would’ve been easier. Exhibit A: Yuuri was now naked except for his boxers while Viktor still had his stupid pants on. How the hell did Viktor even remove his clothes so fast?

He cursed again, pulling frustratingly at Viktor’s belt, after he’d finally unbuttoned that damn shirt and removed that complicated tie. Viktor wasn’t helping at all, instead of removing his belt, he kept distracting Yuuri – hands fondling up and down Yuuri’s hips and thighs. It seemed Yuuri had to be the one to remove every bit of clothing the older man was wearing.

When finally, FINALLY, Viktor was down to his black briefs, he pulled the older man to him, dragging him to the center of the bed from where they made out at the edge of it while they divested of each other’s clothes.

“You’re so perfect, moya lyubov.” Viktor’s lips continued its exploration, trailing down Yuuri’s collarbones to his left nipple.

“Viktor!” Yuuri gasped when Viktor started sucking on one nipple while he played with the other.

“May I see you, Yuuri?” Viktor whispers when he stopped attacking Yuuri’s nipples, his lips swollen and wet, his hands pausing at Yuuri’s hips, fingers skittering at the waistband of Yuuri’s boxers.

“You first,” Yuuri responds.

Viktor nods. There’s very little light coming from the floor to ceiling window due to the curtains being mostly closed together, but Yuuri could make out the bulge in the Russian man’s underwear.

And yet, he was still surprised when Viktor freed himself from the confines of his briefs. No amount of porn could prepare Yuuri for that size. Viktor was hung as fuck.

“Oh god,” Yuuri whimpered. How could he have lucked out in such a man?

Viktor immediately pulled back. “We don’t have to do anything if you’re not ready, Yuuri. I understand if you’re feeling… unsure.” He could hear the mixed emotions in the older man’s voice – anxious, insecure, and… hurt?

“No! I’m sorry, I was just surprised.” Yuuri’s hands immediately reach out to wrap around the Russian man’s shoulders. “I want you. Please… take care of me,” he whispers.

Viktor nodded, reaching at one of the bedside drawers and taking out a bottle of what Yuuri assumes is lube. He takes his time pouring a large amount on his palm and warms it up using the fingers of his other hand.

Yuuri lays there, lips caught between his teeth and waiting in anticipation. Viktor crawls over Yuuri and pushes their hips together. The sight of Viktor’s massive cock rubbing against his smaller one brought out an indecent moan from the Japanese skater.

“Viktor, hurry!” Yuuri couldn’t believe how turned on he was at seeing their size difference. He brings the back of his palm to his mouth and bites, hoping to stop the lewd cries he was letting out. He could cover his mouth, he thinks. But not his eyes, not at the sight before him – of an animalistic looking Viktor who seems to be doing everything he can to hold back.

“We can come like this…” Viktor groans, hips continuing its rhythmic movements.

Yuuri was too caught up with the passion that he almost didn’t hear what Viktor said. When it registered to him what Viktor was planning, he reached, placing both hands on Viktor’s strong chest.

“No!”

“Yuuri?” Viktor immediately stopped.

“I want you…i-inside of me.” Yuuri whispered, he hoped there was enough determination in his voice as he looked straight into the Russian man's eyes. “Please.”

For a moment, Viktor looked troubled, as if he was internally battling himself. His eyes constantly traveled from Yuuri to his own cock until finally, upon Yuuri’s plead, he let out a groan of defeat and reached out for the lube again.

“You have to promise me, Yuuri, that you’ll tell me to stop if it feels too much.” Viktor’s voice is serious, eyes trained hard on Yuuri as he warms the lube on his fingers. He stops short just before his finger breaches Yuuri’s ass. “Promise me, before I continue.”

Yuuri swallows, this man was just too good. “I promise.”

The first finger enters him easily, so he urges Viktor to add another one, and another one. He’s used to this by now. Ever since he’d began dreaming of the older man, he couldn’t help but take care of himself and like clockwork, thoughts of Viktor would always trigger his release.

“I’m ready… Now-Please, Viktor!”

With a skillful hand, Viktor tears a condom with his teeth and rolls it down his cock.

Yuuri’s not sure how or when exactly Viktor procured the protection, so lost in the throes of anticipation. Nevertheless, he appreciates Viktor's care for him.

Viktor pours a generous amount on his member, undeterred by the coldness, or maybe it had began to warm up from the heat of the room. Yuuri feels himself burning up from the passion.

The head of Viktor’s cock didn’t go in as easily as he thought it would, but when it did, Yuuri couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped his lips. _God, Viktor was huge_. He urged the older man to push further, demanding more until he felt so fucking full.

He looked down at their joined bodies and groaned in arousal at finding that Viktor was only halfway inside him. There was just so much more.

“Oh fuck, Viktor… too much!”

“Shh… It’s okay, Yuuri. I won’t force anymore. You’re so beautiful right now, so tight and perfect for me.”

Viktor pulled out until just the head remained and pushed back in, still halfway his full length.

“Mou… Viktor, I can’t believe how big you are.”

“Yeah.” Viktor began to set up a steady pace, grinding onto Yuuri. “You like that, baby? You like my cock?”

“Yes... Yes-OH! There, right there.”

Viktor continued to pound Yuuri’s prostate, one of his hand reached to hoist Yuuri’s thick thigh around his own waist for better leverage. “You’re so gorgeous like this baby. I don’t think I’ll last.”

“Viktor, you’re so deep, so big. I can’t anymore…” With Viktor continuously hitting that bundle of nerves within Yuuri, the young skater didn’t stand a chance. He could feel himself slowly losing his coherency, babbling things he didn’t realize until finally… “Victor! Daddy, I’m coming!”

The Russian man suddenly thrusted frantically in and out of him, making sure to hit his prostate every time even as Yuuri tightened around him whilst coming. His semen squirted from his cock with some even going as far as his chin. He felt Viktor push in a little further than what he was used and Yuuri couldn’t hold back his scream.

Yuuri continued to come when Viktor finally stopped, shaking as he himself came within Yuuri’s tight heat.

Viktor collapsed on top of him, panting like a man who just ran a race. It took him a few more minutes to regain himself before he stood back on his knees and pulled out of Yuuri, removing the condom and tying it before tossing it in the trash bin. He also reached back towards one of the bed tables and pulled out a tissue box, wiping the come off of Yuuri’s chest and chin and subsequently throwing it in the same direction as before.

Finally, when he was done, he laid down back on the bed and pulled the younger man on top of him. They laid in comfortable silence, basking in the afterglow as Viktor stroked Yuuri’s hair.

“So… does this mean we’re boyfriends now?” Yuuri broke the silence.

“I’ll be whatever you want, my Yuuri. As long as it’s with you.” Viktor replied, planting a soft kiss on the younger man’s head.

Yuuri giggled. “That’s so cheesy. Who even says that nowadays?”

Viktor smiled in response, letting the silence take over once again until he remembered something.

“So… Daddy kink, huh?”

"Oh my god!"

**Author's Note:**

> So I was finally able to get this out. I'm truly sorry for taking a hiatus but things got so bad for me, I couldn't get anything out. The fic was actually finished by about 80% when I stopped. And then when I finally found the courage to write again, I couldn't stop writing. I didn't expect it to reach 15k words but it suddenly started writing itself. I hope it turned out for the better.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who supported the Dear Prime Minister Series. I hope you liked this installment. I'm glad to read the positive reviews in the last fic, it was what pushed me to continue even after taking a hiatus. Let me know in the comment section what you thought of this one and what you're hoping to read for this series. 
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well wherever you are reading this. Stay safe and take care, everyone!
> 
> See you in the next level!


End file.
